hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
His Dark Materials:Fanon
Fanon and fan fiction are terms used to refer to "fan canon" and unofficial fiction written by fans. His Dark Materials fan fiction is a way for fans of the series to explore themes and ideas that are not explored via the books by Philip Pullman. However, in discussing the novels and films, care must be taken not to mistake fanon, and material within fan fiction, with official canon. Individual fanon Fanon can take the form of personal beliefs held by individuals, such as hypothesising on characters' eventual spouses and children. An example of this is that Lyra Silvertongue somehow married Will Parry. There is no basis for this statement in canon, and is most likely "wish-fulfillment" on the part of the fans who wish to see their favourite characters happy. Over time, elements of fanon can become ingrained into the popular milieu of an entertainment franchise. The Star Trek franchise is well known for the development of fanon information, which has resulted in unfounded criticism being levelled against a Star Trek series or film accused of violating "facts" not actually in evidence on screen; at the opposite end of the spectrum, however, the character Nyota Uhura was officially given a first name after more than 40 years in the 2009 Star Trek film, and the name originated as fanon. Fanon is also a major aspect of the fan communities for franchises such as and . Fan fiction Fan fiction or "fanfic" is stories written by fans, either to continue the adventures of the main characters, or change the outcome of the canonical storyline to one they favour. Examples of this are stories that disregard the canonical pairing of Lyra Silvertongue and Will Parry, in favour of Lyra and Billy Costa. Other fan fiction includes creating a new character, and their adventures within the ''His Dark Materials'' multiverse. These characters often take the form of what is known in fan fiction circles as a " ", which denotes characters created based upon the authors. Mary Sues (which, label notwithstanding, can be male or female) often interact with the main characters of the series and play a central role in key events. Romantic entanglements with a particularly beloved (to the author) character often occur. Fan fiction, like all fiction, ranges in quality from the poor to the excellent. Some His Dark Materials fan websites maintain their own fan fiction section for fans to post their stories. And while some elements of fandom look down upon fan fiction (particularly stories that fall within the tropes described above), many professional fiction writers began their careers writing fan fiction, and there are cases of writers who began as composers of fan fiction for Star Trek and Doctor Who going on to write official canonical episodes for them later. Fanon on His Dark Materials Wiki Fan fiction is permitted on user pages, as long as it is not the main contribution of a user to this wiki. Fan fiction becomes fanon when the creators attempt to integrate their characters or versions of events into the official canon by adding it to existing articles or creating one relating to the character. This type of fanon is considered vandalism on the His Dark Materials Wiki, and may be grounds for permanent bans for persistent offenders. See also *Project:Canon External links * *HDM Fanon Wiki *His Dark Materials at Fanfiction.net